Broken Brotherhood
by Cosmic Lunacy
Summary: Do you know "The Cask of Amontillado" by Poe? If you do, this is a oneshot about what happened before Poe's main story. Sort of like a prologue. Hope you like it!


This was a school project that I wrote a very long time ago. Set in the time of Ladies and Lords along the cobbled streets of Italy.

Disclaimer: Most of these characters belong to Mr. Poe who wrote the story "The Cask of Amontillado"

* * *

Fortunato… even by hearing his vile name I am filled with hatred; a loathing deep enough to plan of revenge. And yet, what retribution would suffice all the insult and treachery that I had suffered from him? He that I have known for so long. He that once, long ago, was a brother to me.

I still recall our vow of brotherhood. Our vow that I was sure would never be broken.

"Montresor," he said while pouring Amontillado into two glasses, "you have always been a dear friend to me; a brother that has been with me through thick and thin."

"I can assure you, Fortunato, that you have also been a brother to me. Who else do I know who shares the same love of wine, or even more, as I do?" I replied.

"Then let us promise, as we drink this Amotillado, that nothing, naught pain, nor money, nor even a woman shall ever break our brotherhood!" he proudly stated. Then giving a glass of wine to me, we toasted.

* * *

And yet, he, my brother broke this promise. As Fortunato and I were enjoying the carnival; Luchesi, a friend of mine who loves wine as well, and his wife introduced Gisella to me. Gisella, I remember her so well; her scent of roses, her long, silky auburn hair, her smile so mysterious, and most of all, her eyes that seem to sparkle more than that of stars. It was love at first sight. I started courting her and I prided myself in thinking that she reciprocated my feelings. Fortunato grew envious of this love; he started courting her as well. Though I did not mind this breach of our brotherhood for I must honor Gisella's choice. It was of my greatest days when Gisella chose me; but alas my dear Fortunato could not accept the outcome.

"Montresor, I cannot believe that you of all people would steal my love away!" I could tell by the tone of his voice that Fortunato was furious.

"My friend, I loved her first. She chose me and I plan to ask for her hand."

"Marry her! You wish to marry her? Give her up Montresor, I wish for you to choose between me and her. "

"Fortunato, do not speak so harshly. I do not wish to choose between you and Gisella. You are my sworn brother, who I have known all my life and Gisella, I love her more than my very life and being. But I tell you this; I shall never give up the woman I love unless she wishes to leave me."

"This is not over Montresor! You should know that I love her as well and I will not give up so easily. I will never lose to you my friend, if I could still call you a friend." And with that last statement of doubt, he left into the night.

* * *

The next time I saw my Gisella my heart was broken.

"Gisella, I feel happier every time I see you."

"I am not at all happy to see you!" She furiously said as loud as was properly allowed for a lady.

"May I ask why my love?"

"I do not need to explain to you. I wish for you to know that I Fortunato has asked for my hand and I accepted.

"Fortunato asked for your hand?"

"Yes and I accepted. I wish for you to honor my decision."

I left her feeling lifeless and numb. Later after chatting with Luchesi, I found out what happened. Fortunato spoke with Gisella earlier that week. Though Luchesi did not know what was said between the two, Gisella was irate with me afterwards. I tried to clear my name but she would not believe anything I said. It seems that Fortunato has used his ability with words to fully sway my Gisella into believing that I have wronged. Furthermore, he spread false rumors about me to fully support his wrong claims about me. Of course, who would doubt the words of a respected man, a wine connoisseur, and the dearest friend of the one who was being wronged?

Fortunato has wronged me in the eyes of the person I loved. He ruined my status in the eyes of society by spreading false rumors, and lastly he broke our vow of brotherhood. A brotherhood that I once thought was stronger than life, a brotherhood that we took under a glass of Amontillado.

It took months of careful planning but as I see Fortunato, happy, alone, intoxicated, and in a jester's suit as if to fully jest upon me the tragedy that he brought upon me; I know that the time is right. Tonight, I shall seek retribution for all he has done to me.

* * *

For those who know the story, this is my take on why Montresor decided to kill Fortunato.

Please review! This is the first ever fanfic that I made so it would mean a lot to me if you give me some criticism. Thanks!


End file.
